Lt. Morgan
Profile Lieutenant Morgan is the player's Lieutenant and his/her right hand man. He often guides the player with Floyd, Zoey, Ramsey and Perkins through missions, tutorials and sometimes assists the player in battles with his Tundra Eagle .50. As a soldier, he is an excellent fighter. His 300 along with his powerful Tundra Eagle .50 makes him a deadly force on the battlefield. His usefulness is most seen in the beginning of the game, as his attacks can one shot most early enemies. As with every other NPC, he cannot be ranked but he still shares the earned with the other units, making him an unwelcome soldier in later levels when the player's units can handle themselves. Biography At some point, Lt. Morgan went to and graduated from The Military Academy of The Empire. He is very experienced in combat, and military logistics. He heads to the Northern Frontier with the 95th Rifle Company as its main operation and logistics manager. The player (aka The Captain) first meets Lt. Morgan in the tutorial, in which Morgan exclaims the player is the best boss he's ever had. Personality Perhaps the most obvious and comical trait of Lt. Morgan is him being a bit of a drunkard. Throughout the story he often makes comical remarks in regards to alcohol, and even goes so far as to make Perkins walk in order to give his seat to Percival in exchange for a bottle of whiskey. He is even seen suffering from a hangover in the first cutscene of the game, with beer bottle still in his hand. He is often calm but when the situation becomes dire, he will become serious, although even then he will still act comical, as seen in the Siege of Marin where, even though he understood the necessity of stopping General Ashe, he wondered how many medals he could earn. Even against tougher opponents, such as Sarin, Tronk, and Crazy Blades, he continually antagonizes them and often makes comical remarks about them. His seriousness is seen the most during the final battles with Warlord Gantas in which he is hardly comical and is purely business as seen when he states "Let's finish this". He is often respectful, but he shows nothing but disregard towards Perkins, and often makes him go on difficult missions. He can be stubborn at certain times in the game. However, he is extremely knowledgeable about military logistics, and is well trained on how to conduct a siege. Damage mods Attacks | crit = 5% | ammoused = 1 | range = 1 | lof = Direct | suppression = x0 | cooldown = 1 | targets = Ground | game file name = morgan_1shot | targetbox-rows = 9 }} | crit = 5% | ammoused = 1 | range = 1-2 | lof = Direct | suppression = x0 | cooldown = 3 | targets = Ground | game file name = morgan_longShot | targetbox-rows = 9 }} }} | crit = 35% | ammoused = 1 | range = 1 | lof = Direct | suppression = x0 | cooldown = 1 | targets = Ground | game file name = morgan_1shot | targetbox-rows = 9 }} | crit = 35% | ammoused = 1 | range = 1-2 | lof = Direct | suppression = x0 | cooldown = 3 | targets = Ground | game file name = morgan_longShot | targetbox-rows = 9 }} }} Trivia * Morgan's gun, the Tundra Eagle, appears to be a reference to the IMI Desert Eagle, a powerful pistol that has a .50 caliber variant. * Morgan and Perkins have a secret code-named disaster called "Situation Gemini". If a disaster of unknown magnitude happens, they will make inner peace with themselves, and then commit suicide by taking cyanide pills. Morgan nearly went through with it when he learned that Zoey had been researching the Ancient Construct after the player firsts beats its to produce Dexter Fragments and Sinister Fragments, but was quickly calmed down before he bit the pills. He did warn Perkins to keep them on hand from that point on. (Though considering how bad Zoey's "tinkering" tends to turn out, the pill may not work fast enough if there ever was a real need to use them...) * He stated at the end of a mission he had his conscience removed by a witch doctor when he reached the rank of Sergeant, and he keeps it in a jar on his desk. * He has a great dislike for puns, and even reprimands Perkins for using the expression, "Tail between their legs." * He wrote a dissertation on the "Human Tsunami Strategy" at The Empire's military academy. (Mission: Something Bad) * He stated in one mission that he is afraid of horses because a gypsy told him his death will be equine related. * Lt. Morgan did catalog modeling to earn and save money for college. * The building Morgan's House suggests that Lt. Morgan may have architectural talents. * He caries a flask of liquor into battle. * In battle he can be seen drifting off to sleep then abruptly waking up. * Morgan once ate a nanopod, although he now advises other people to not eat nanopods. Gallery File:Battle nations screenshot by toogadab137-d500kjo.png|Lt. Morgan in the opening cut scene. File:Hero cast morgan.png|Back. File:Morgan1.png|Icon. File:Npc sidekick icon.png|Mission icon. Animations Category:NPCs Category:Soldiers Category:Hero Units Category:Leader